


泥沼|Funny Of Love

by spider201



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 与他人性关系
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider201/pseuds/spider201
Summary: 一个诅咒，一对仇人，失去念能力的两人一路向东……一切总归有尽头





	1. 引子

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我人生中第一个团酷文，搂尽了脑子里的狗血、腻歪、色…………
> 
> 谢谢驻足，请大家不吝赐教，再次感谢！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个诅咒，一对仇人，失去念能力的两人一路向东……一切总归有尽头

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是我人生中第一个团酷问，搂尽了脑子里的狗血、腻歪、色…………
> 
> 谢谢驻足，请大家不吝赐教，再次感谢！

    习惯真是一件挺可怕的事。

    库洛洛想着，他已经暗中观察酷拉皮卡有一段时间了，自从失去了念之后，对锁链手的杀意渐渐从最初的需要刻意控制才能不被发现，到现在见到他也仿佛面对一个多年前认识且不太熟的朋友。这个少年虽然拥有强韧的精神力，但毕竟太过稚嫩，就自己掌握的杀人方式而言，很多时候酷拉皮卡露出的破绽可以说是致命的，事实上有几次库洛洛也差点没有按捺住，然而如果下手，心脏上那把刀可就难以去除了，他不会放任自己犯下这样的错误。

    他需要计划，而筹备一个计划，第一步就是了解你的敌人。

    酷拉皮卡依然忙于诺斯拉家族的生意，仿佛几个月之前什么都没有发生，时而居然还有心情和同事聊天说笑，当然更多的时间是在渗透各大黑道家族，偶尔也会看看书。库洛洛也忙着出没于人群中、高楼监视处、诺斯拉的大宅角落里，时而去喝杯咖啡，偶尔也会看看书。

    毕竟，他也习惯了手上有一本书。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 傻逼如我，先上传了引子，又点编辑点了删除，退出来一看还有，急吼吼上传了第一张，然后看果然引子删掉了……重新上传


	2. Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他踏出了第一步……

    酷拉皮卡接到那条短信的时候，正是一个炎热的午后，因为气温而有些昏沉的大脑在看到那几行文字时迅速紧了一下。“埃斯波西托， ** _ **两双**_** 。”

    拍卖会结束之后，由于妮翁失去了念能力，诺斯拉遭到了毁灭性的打击，莱特一蹶不振，几乎在利兹家族中再无立足之地，所幸十老头的死掀起了黑帮的大动荡，没人去顾及这个依靠女儿起家的落魄新贵。酷拉皮卡一度想离开，可发现火红眼在黑道中作为至高的奢侈品被炫耀、比较、展露身家之后，他改变了主意，一心一意帮助诺斯拉家族重新开辟新的生意。

    蜘蛛已经被自己折断了两条腿，至于那个头，拧不拧下也无分别，现在的他只想找回族人的眼睛。诺斯拉家族是个现成的平台，他只要让其重新出现在新的家族圆桌上，就能获得更多关于火红眼的信息。当然这并不容易，想抓住多年来难得的黑道势力大洗牌这一机会的人数不胜数，有许多家族拔地而起，埃斯波西托就是其中的佼佼者。

    就手头的资料看来，埃斯波西托出生于一个小国的权贵家庭，由于权力更替，父母遭遇了暗杀，他本人则携带着巨额财富投入十老头门下，短短几年就成为其中一人的直属军师，能力不容小窥。如果十老头没有死于伊尔迷之手，大概十年后就能坐上那把椅子，很难说现在的情况对他而言算不算天降喜事，只要能在这场动乱中站稳了，或许再消灭几个不安分的小家族，成为地下世界的领头人并不需要多久。这样的男人，聪明、自大、危险，如何从这样的人手中得到如此珍宝，正常的途径是行不通的，他得去偷盗、去抢夺。这想法伴随着强烈的责任感及厌恶感令他感到发冷，放下手机，踱步到酒店的落地窗前，阳光蛮横地笼罩着少年，为他的轮廓镀上了一层金。

    金发仿佛能反光，刺得库洛洛眯了眯眼，离开望远镜，轻松捏断指尖的电话卡丢向摩天大楼下汹涌的车流，坐回舒适的大沙发，继续拿起倒伏在一旁的书看了起来。

 

    华灯初上的一刻，宣告了城市喧嚣夜晚的开始，不同于往常，环绕着城市的高速公路丝毫不见拥堵，取而代之的是一列列行之有序的车队在驰骋，如果有人胆敢往这些车看一眼的话，一定会惊讶于这样大量的豪车是从哪里钻出来的。最终，豪车们停在了友客鑫郊外一处山间豪宅前。灯火辉煌映着花园的华美，喷泉背后是一座三层高的宫殿式建筑，穿着正装的男男女女手执高脚杯挂着得体的微笑三三两两谈笑着，可是如果这里发生了火灾或者爆炸，大概第二天整块大陆的黑帮都会挂起灵幡。

    酷拉皮卡作为诺斯拉的代理人穿梭其间，他身着合体的白衬衫和深蓝羊毛西装，宝蓝色的领带很衬他往后梳起的金发。

    “快过来小伙子。”妆容艳丽的中年女子举起手挥了挥手中的长烟杆，转头向身边的几个人介绍到“就是他挽救了莱特那个蠢货，也不知道他是走了什么狗屎运找到的……噢，容我介绍一下，这是酷拉皮卡，第七大道和昆塔区的生意就是他上个月拿下的。很有前途的小伙子，不是吗？”

    酷拉皮卡带着克制而礼貌的微笑点头示意，根本没听中年女子在说什么，他的注意力全放在了对面一身白色西装的男人身上，眼前的男人四十开外，头发不符合年龄地呈现苍老的灰白，身材高大，肤色是健康阳光的古铜色，然而他细长眉毛下深邃狭长眼睛和有些过大的鹰钩鼻却为他带来了一丝阴郁，酷拉皮卡知道这个留着小胡子的男人就是他的目标，埃斯波西托， ** _ ** _两双火红眼的持有者_**_** 。

    一轮寒暄之后，他叫住了中年男子，“埃斯波西托先生——请原谅我的无礼，我的老板一再要求我替他转达对您的敬意，听说您对人体收藏有一定兴趣，诺斯拉小姐也是一名人体收藏家，不嫌弃的话，有机会可以约您品评藏品么？”

    “很感激诺斯拉家族的友谊，可我对诺斯拉小姐的邀请并不感冒。”酷拉皮卡感觉到埃斯波西托在仔细打量他，这种赤裸裸的审视目光让他感到有只手抓紧了自己的内脏，最后男人的眼神停在了他的脸上，准确地说是他的眼睛上，再次深刻地一瞥之后，开口道 “但对你还挺感兴趣的，如此年轻，如此经历，嗯？我的人会联系你的，我亲爱的朋友。”

    随着男人的转身离开，少年心里感到一丝隐隐的不安，他紧了紧拳头试图驱散这种感觉，伴随着不安的，是另一种奇妙的感觉，这种感觉时常出现，像是一种视线，但他从来没发现过来源。也许是太紧张了，安慰着自己，拿过一杯香槟酷拉皮卡再次扬起职业微笑转入酒会的各个圈子中。

    并没有发现就在楼梯的一侧，有个黑发侍者也在低头浅笑。


	3. Scene 2

    三天后，山间豪宅，会客厅。

    埃斯波西托一身浅色条纹西服，敞开领口没有打领带，当他高谈阔论的时候标志性的小胡子有趣地上下舞动着。

    “我们就开门见山地说吧，我亲爱的朋友，你并不是为了诺斯拉家族来拜访我的。”

    坐在他对面沙发上的酷拉皮卡听及此言，身体微微绷紧，保持平静继续看着对方。小胡子也不是在等待一个回答，他的话语就是答案。

    “大概你也对我的收藏品感兴趣吧。”他看着少年，依然是结论式的问句。

    “是的。”

    一丝浅笑爬上了中年男子的嘴角，他让自己彻底放松在沙发上，拿起威士忌浅啜一口继续说道：“我的收藏很多，人体收藏倒是没几件，也就火红眼还能值得一观了。”

    虽然戴了黑色的隐形眼镜，但是少年知道自己的瞳色一定已经变了。冷静，要冷静，他不断提醒着自己，完全没发现前倾的身体和紧握的双手已经出卖了他的急切。这一切都看在埃斯波西托的眼里，他的笑容扩大了，索性站了起来做出了一个邀请的姿势。

    “不如我们一起去看看吧，我很乐意和你这样的朋友一起分享这份乐趣。”

 

    大理石地板在皮鞋的叩击下发出规律的声响，回荡在华贵空荡的走廊里，随着他们穿过一道又一道走廊、门厅、楼梯，出现的人越来越少。最后，他们停在了一处建在地下二层的酒窖，穿过看似普通实则足有30厘米厚一看就集防火防盗于一身的大门，是一间近80m²的品酒间。正中几个真皮大沙发三面围绕着昂贵的古董胡桃木茶几，面对茶几的房间一侧是一张巨大的书桌，沙发背后则是布满整排墙壁的大书柜，原本应该摆放在博物馆的雕塑和绘画在房间里低调地充当装饰品的作用。不得不承认，就黑帮老板的身份而言，这个房间实在是太富于艺术气息了。

    在拉了拉一本书之后——酷拉皮卡注意到那是一本名为《背德者》的书，并不厚也没有过于华美的装潢——书柜从中间打开了。虽然已经有心理准备，可是看清密室中间展示台上放着的东西时，少年还是无法抑制地瞪大双眼，手也有些微发抖。那是两双并排放着的火红眼，漂浮在密封罐中的眼球被灯光映出摄人心魄的红色，但看在酷拉皮卡眼中，它们在嘶吼、在哭泣、在控诉着一切发生在自己身上的惨剧，那些血与泪随着生命的逝去永久地留在眼底深处。

    埃斯波西托满意地看着少年的反应，踱步到他身后欣赏着西装包裹下的身体，肩、背、腰、以及更往下的地方……捧起一束散落的金发覆到鼻下深深吸了一口，太完美了。

    “把隐形眼镜去掉，让我好好欣赏一下活着的火红眼好吗？”

    耳边带着炽热气息的言语使酷拉皮卡猛然转身，右手准确无误地拿住了身后人的脖子，刘海挡住了他的双眼，冷冷的语调不带情感地从他口中吐出：“我没有心情和你开玩笑，不要激怒我。”艰难地咽了一下，埃斯波西托依然挂着微笑，闭了闭眼示意少年松开手后，他活动着脖子转身倒了杯酒一饮而尽。

    “噢噢，Ganymedes，我怎么舍得激怒你？”

    “谁告诉你的。”酷拉皮卡此刻明白埃斯波西托必定得到了确切可信的消息来源，但是知道这个秘密的人屈指可数，一种不祥的预感在少年心中生出。

    “是谁呢？好像是一个叫库洛洛的男人，好像又不是，不过那有什么关系。”

    果然是他，狡诈的蜘蛛头子，他果然还留在友客鑫，甚至还在监视自己的一举一动，如果现在库洛洛出现在眼前，我一定会用最痛苦的方式杀死这个恶魔。酷拉皮卡已经被愤怒支配了大脑，只有身后族人的眼睛还能提供最后一丝理智供他站在这里等待中年男人的下文。

    无视突然散发出杀气的少年，埃斯波西托温柔地拈去胡子上的残酒转身又为自己倒了一杯，“你虽然是窟卢塔族的遗族，但想必不知道火红眼的秘密吧。”

    酷拉皮卡冷冷看着男人，他确实没有听家人说过什么秘密，不过习得念之后倒是发现了一些。

    “知道为什么火红眼被称为七大美色之一吗？一种颜色，就算是再美，也会有艺术家调制出同样的颜料，甚至玻璃工匠也能制作出完美的仿制品。但是火红眼的色彩有魔力，它能放大所有的感受。愤怒的更加愤怒，痛苦的更加痛苦……”他抬起头，朝少年的方向闭着眼沉醉般再次深深吸了一口气。“…… ** _ ** _快乐的更加快乐_**_** 。不不，我知道你在想什么，我不吸毒，也不认为毒品能给我带来多大的快感。我有其他的爱好。”

    酷拉皮卡调节着自己的呼吸，不过 ** _ ** _又是_**_** 一个臭虫罢了。

    “像你这样坚忍的年轻人，只有经历了足够的苦难才能开出美丽的花朵，我沉迷这种美丽。这个虽然很美，但是毫无生气，无法让我从花朵中获得更多快乐。”他指了指火红眼“我们来做个交易，你取下眼镜，我们可以欢乐一场，完事后我会给你一双火红眼。如果你在以后的日子表现得更好，我也可以考虑再给你一双。”

    “我也可以现在就杀了你，然后带着火红眼离开。”锁链已经在少年的右手出现。

    埃斯波西托带着两杯酒走到了少年身边，带着无所谓的笑容：“你认为我会这么蠢吗？只要发出一个指令，你族人的眼睛就会被炸得渣都不剩，而没有我的指令，任何想要接近它的东西也能让它被炸得渣都不剩。”

    一条带着圆球的锁链从手心滑出，“让你发不出一丝声音就死去的方法有一千种。”

    “哈哈哈哈哈哈！可爱的孩子，我可没说指令就一定是语言啊！”中年男人大笑之后，将手中的一杯闪着蓝色光泽的液体递到了少年面前。“喝下这个，会让你在接下来的时间中好过一点。”


	4. Scene 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以火红眼的毁灭所胁迫，酷拉皮卡在不知名的氛围下答应了对方的性交易，但是房间里还有一个观众……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章会出现酷拉皮卡与他人的未深入性接触，请各位注意雷点，嘻嘻（无耻笑）
> 
> 肉

    看着眼前明显含有药物成分的酒，酷拉皮卡嘴里弥漫着苦涩，他又一次尝到了挫败的滋味。

    第一次是和幻影旅团的对决，最后他不得不选择用那种方式完成自己并不完整的复仇，当时的他告诉自己要活下去，才能找回族人的眼睛安抚他们不甘的灵魂。而现在，他想不出任何办法可以完好地取得眼前的两双眼睛，不能让 ** _ ** _他们_**_** 再受苦了。焦躁使他心乱如麻，难道这一次又要用同样的理由说服自己接受这个令人屈辱的条件？

**_**_只要_ ** _ ** **_**_是……为了夺回_ ** _ ** **_**_我_ ** _ ** **_**_的_ ** _ ** **_**_族人_ ** _ ** **_**_，我什么都会做的。_ ** _ **

    一把夺过中年男子手中的酒杯仰头一饮而尽，酷拉皮卡粗暴地扯开自己的领带，将西装外套甩出好几米，埃斯波西托制止了正在脱——准确地说应该是扯——浅蓝色衬衣的手，不仅如此，还为他扣上一颗松脱的纽扣，随后两只手沿着胸口、脖子，抚上了少年的脸颊，好似把玩一尊精美的艺术品一般轻柔地摘下酷拉皮卡黑色的隐形眼镜。

    鲜红如同火焰燃烧在窟卢塔少年的眼球中。

    埃斯波西托凝视着眼前活生生的火红眼，忘记了呼吸，许久才窒息似得深深叹了口气。充满酒味的气体扑向酷拉皮卡，令他拧紧了眉头，但随之而来却是自大脑散发至整个身体的灼热和战栗，中年男人的叹息打开了一个奇妙的开关，让他身体发软地跌坐进巨大的双座沙发里。

    随着每一次呼吸，酷拉皮卡都感到自己的身体更软了一分，与这种无力感相对的，他的头脑却异常清醒。他能感到身前的男人是怎样一颗一颗解开自己衬衣的纽扣，能感到胸口火热的肌肤被一双冰冷的手带出一阵鸡皮，甚至能感到自己的乳头被人含在嘴里时是怎样不争气地立了起来。更令人难堪的是他能感觉自己的身体在药物催动下正渴求着进一步的行为，沉重的屈辱感令他想哭，但他所能做的所有努力也不过是费尽全力抬起手臂捂在自己眼前——随即被埃斯波西托拿下来，并强迫他睁开眼睛。

 

   在房间里的两人进入品酒室之前，库洛洛就已经藏在了这里的另一间密室，透过墙上的小洞观察着对面房间的一举一动，看到锁链手恼怒地丢掉外套时几乎愉快地笑了出来。隔着裤兜轻触着里面的物品，他调皮地想到要是锁链手知道是自己送了这个黑帮老大一双火红眼又是自己透给他的消息，那张俊俏的脸上不知道会是什么表情。

    _蜜蜂纵然能抱着舍弃自身的觉悟亮出武器，可一旦落到蛛网上又能否逃出来呢？_

    难得的好心情，思维却被声音打断了，库洛洛一贯平静的脸因这声音瞪大了眼。

    一声饱含着不甘，却又极尽诱惑的呻吟。

    透过窥孔，库洛洛看到房间里的中年男人不知什么时候——想必动作一定很快——脱光了金发少年的衣物，纤瘦但结实的身体半坐半躺在沙发上，粉红的乳头小小一颗安在白皙的胸膛上，跟着呼吸大幅起伏。张开的双腿被埃斯波西托扛在肩上，他那颗灰白脑袋则埋在酷拉皮卡的腿间上上下下地抽动——从动作看来，少年发育得还挺不错。

    虽然自己也有过自慰，但阴茎被人含在嘴里的感觉还是太刺激了，或许还有药物的作用，酷拉皮卡觉得自己整个身体都没有了，只有性器，不，身体就是性器。霎时之间，他又感到了那道视线，虽然已经很难集中精神，长期训练造就的反应还是让他准确地抓住了视线的来源，一副墙上的古典油画，画中的少年也是白皙的肌肤，金色的卷发，正被一个强壮粗暴的男人按在地上，抬起的头颅上悲伤又兴奋的眼神和酷拉皮卡如出一辙——如果他自己能看见的话。

    下一秒像是就要哭出来的眼睛里红色的眸子对着库洛洛闪动着，不同于见过的火红眼，这双虹膜的颜色里添了一笔紫色，睫毛也挡不住它的绚丽，为半闭的眼睛增加了无穷的魅力。自诩身心都百分百健康的27岁男青年库洛洛意外发现自己双眼移不开那双红色的眼睛、以及或微张喘气或咬住下唇的嘴，身心都百分百健康的27岁男青年毫不意外地发现自己硬了，还硬得比平常更甚。也许要稍微调整一下计划，他如是想着并拿出兜里的东西，用小刀在自己的中指上割了一道口子，让鲜血流到这个大概三指大小一指宽的古朴陶环上，血液沿着黑灰色的陶环外侧流入其上铭刻的未知文字和花纹，被吸收一般失去踪影。

    从一尊无头女神雕像后的暗门闪身而出，库洛洛悄无声息地靠近两人，还在埋头“工作”的埃斯波西托连哼都没哼一声就被一记极快的手刀击晕倒在地上，手指从少年的蜜穴里滑出，发出“啵”地一声。看着身前张开的大腿内侧被啃过留下的红痕，金色的细软毛发黏糊糊地贴在阴囊上，库洛洛喉头发紧，陶环在手心攥了攥，颤悠悠地朝着还在跳动的高昂性器套去，借助着上面的液体，仅在冠状沟略有滞缓，顺利地套到根部。

    突然之间下体失去了包裹，后庭也没有异物带来的不适，但是已经频临爆发的阴茎被套上一个冰凉的物体，这强烈的刺激像一道电流自下腹流遍全身，酷拉皮卡身体挺直着、颤抖着射了出来。精液飞到空中又落了下来，击中酷拉皮卡的胸、脸，糊住了他的眼睛。朦胧中酷拉皮卡感到光被一个黑影挡住了，眼前仿佛有一个黑发齐眉的男人，模糊的身影令他分不清现在是幻觉还是现实。

    “……派……罗？”

    明知道这是个不可能再出现的人，可已经迟钝的大脑还是让酷拉皮卡含混不清地喊出了儿时玩伴的名字。粗暴的动作作为回应，直接将酷拉皮卡翻倒趴在沙发，头在沙发扶手上被重重磕了一下，还没反应过来发生了什么的少年就感到后庭传来一阵灼热的疼痛，忍不住叫出声来。

    深深插进少年青涩的身体，感受到自己被温暖地绞紧，再被声音一刺激，库洛洛差点就这样缴械投降。他有些讶异于自己的失控，可身体并不讨厌这种感觉，房间里是不是太热了，酒味也太重了，让自己的大脑也开始发昏？想进得更深，于是裤子也成了阻碍，库洛洛抵在酷拉皮卡臀上一边动作一边脱掉自己身上的衣服，后面传来的动静和疼痛让酷拉皮卡稍微回复了一丝清明，他费力转动沉重的头，看清在他身上做活塞运动的人时，震惊使他如坠冰窖，全身冰冷。

    “库……库洛洛……”

    看着仇敌被自己压在身下侵犯还用含混不清的声音叫着自己的名字，库洛洛感到从未有过的兴奋，连脸上也展现出自己不曾发觉的笑容，喘着气拉着酷拉皮卡的头发加快了速度，交合处传来清晰可闻的啪啪声，随着一个用力的挺入，库洛洛在敌人的身体里释放了。胯下之物并没有软下来，库洛洛就势以此为轴心抓住少年的腿将他整个身体翻至面对自己。

    “是的，我们又见面了，锁链手。”这一次他决定放缓节奏，抓住身下人的大腿缓慢而有力地深入，酷拉皮卡的脸更红了，努力抬起右手想催动念力制住蜘蛛头子，却徒劳无功。没有锁链，没有念力，甚至连力气也没有，右手也只能垂在沙发边上随着库洛洛的动作而摆动。这还不是最糟糕的，酷拉皮卡惊恐地发现自己居然被唤起了深藏的快感，每一次抽离他恨不能挺着臀迎上，而每一下插入充实得令他差点叫出声，所以纵然有千万诅咒的词语在喉间回荡，酷拉皮卡也只有紧紧咬住下唇，生怕一放松就有甜美的呻吟从唇间泄出。

    真是一张美丽的脸，难怪自己也曾认错，湿润闪着光泽的嘴唇迷惑着库洛洛，引诱他俯下身一亲芳泽。比想象中更软、更温暖，津液也像醇酒一般让人更加沉沦，虽然有两排卫兵试图进行小小的抵抗与反击，但这根本无法阻止库洛洛，不管上下，他都要攻城略地，紧致的甬道在加速抽插中也不再像第一次那样狭窄得令人发痛，一个念头毫无征兆地钻进了库洛洛大脑。

**_**_他的内部已经是我的形状，他的身体被打上了我的烙印。_ ** _ **

    突如其来的强烈占有欲得到了空前绝后的满足，他又盗取了一件世间仅存的珍宝，并留下了自己亿万子孙作为补偿。连续两次射精稍微熄灭了欲望之火，库洛洛冷静下来，这才发现酷拉皮卡已经不知道在哪一刻晕了过去，无法闭合的肛门一张一缩吐出大量白浊的液体和鲜血，混合着血腥气息的石楠花味盖过了房间里浓重的酒精味，库洛洛不得不抓起自己的西装外套盖上眼前这具赤裸的肉体以免自制力再次渎职。

    密室里火红眼依旧在光线下散发着蛊惑的美色，库洛洛看了好一会，又瞥一眼倒在地上的黑手党老大，垂下眼帘，仿佛在端详少年的美貌一般思索片刻，最终轻轻叹口气，将自己的外套披在酷拉皮卡身上抱着他，影子似的从房间消失了。


	5. Scene 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 库洛洛出门顺便寻了个欢，顺便怀疑了自己一把

    阳光透过窗帘缝隙窥伺其间，尘埃在昏暗的空气中跳着圆舞曲，一切的声音都已经死亡，房间沉闷得像一个坟墓，墓主躺在床单上，无神的眼睛呆呆看着天花板。

    库洛洛拉了一把扶手椅放在床边，重重坐下去，床上的人木然转头看着他，眼睛里没有愤怒，也没有悲伤。两人保持着对视，彼此一言不发，气氛安静得令人窒息。

    床头的手机震动发出的嗡嗡声打破了这份死寂，库洛洛拿起来看了看递给酷拉皮卡：“你的电话，不接吗？”床上的人依然没有动作，良久，手机已经悄无声息，酷拉皮卡才开口，干涩的声音。

    “为什么不杀了我。”

    露出一个“啊果然如此”的表情，库洛洛笑了，倒在扶手椅上问：“你真的想死吗？”

**_**_是的。_ ** _ **

    可是闭上眼还能看见族人空洞的眼眶，酷拉皮卡转回继续看向天花板，回答道：“不想。”

    “我也不想，所以你要配合我，只要除念成功，我们就此陌路。”现在不想，库洛洛的嘴角微微勾起。听闻此言，酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛皱了皱眉头，两人之间再次陷入无边的寂静，直到库洛洛拉开椅子即将离开房间，他才再次开口：“我会逃走的。”

    脚步声停下，库洛洛的声音从门口传来：“如果能动了你大可以试试看，不过现在无法使出念能力吧，之后还会不会失去其他能力我也不知道哦，也许是行走的能力，也许是思考的能力。”门关上了，几秒后又被打开，“那东西叫萨德之环。”啪嗒一声，门这才真正被关闭了。

    他不会逃走的，对于背负了太多的复仇者而言，要把那些责任一一卸下不是一件轻松的事，就算他一心求死，也会在收集完族人的残躯之前咬牙苟活，所以他不仅不会逃走，还一定会帮助自己尽快除念，以期逃离掌控。最了解敌人的果然是你的敌人呢，踏着轻快的脚步离开诺斯拉家族的酒店，库洛洛简直愉快地想哼起歌。

    在友客鑫灯红酒绿的华彩外衣之下，有的是不为人知的黑暗，毒贩、流莺、杀手充斥在城市的大街小巷，只要出得起价码，任何东西都能得到，不管是违禁品、身体、还是人命。离开处于最繁华地段的高级酒店，穿过两个街区，再走过一条流散着混混与流浪汉的小巷，一个隐藏入口往下的阶梯尽头是一个铁门紧锁，需要暗号方能入场的酒吧，里面，盗贼头子正难得地与人进行金钱交易——自己出钱。

    把装着两本护照和两张去斯瓦拉的火车票的防水袋往兜里一装，库洛洛点了一杯尼格龙尼靠在吧台边欣赏着场中衣着暴露的脱衣舞女，很欣慰于浑圆紧致的大腿在眼前大开大合依然对自己有一定的吸引力。香风袭来，一根细长的蔻丹压在自己那杯尼格龙尼杯缘轻轻打转，吹进耳朵的是一把娇媚的嗓音。

    “不请我喝一杯吗？帅哥。”声音的主人是一个身材火辣的美艳女子，丰满的乳房蹭了蹭库洛洛的手臂，感受到外套下的肌肉强健有力，更是心花怒放，撩起头发展现一个充满暗示的笑容。原本打算直接无视的，却被那女子撩起的金发在灯光下闪了满眼，身体里不知哪个地方突地燃起一簇火焰，库洛洛拿起被压住的酒杯抿了一口，以指头向酒保示意为身边的女士也来一杯。

 

    一串娇笑伴着凌乱的脚步从巷口一直到破旧公寓的楼上，性感的金发女郎整个人都挂在库洛洛身上艰难地挪动着，感受这具年轻又充满力量的肉体激起的一阵阵欲望。她努力用自己的乳房、大腿、脖颈去摩擦紧挨着的男人，踉跄的脚步带得身体不时撞到栏杆或者墙壁——有时也是别人家的大门，引来一阵下流的叫骂。

    好不容易打开了家门，她急不可耐地将男人拖进自己的卧室，扑倒在床上开始撕扯起彼此的衣服。库洛洛任由她动作着，对于自己的男性魅力还是颇为自得，女人滑腻的大腿伸进自己的双腿间摩擦着那个敏感的部位，湿漉漉的唇舌游走在脖颈耳后，金发又一次把自己晃得眼花，他感觉自己已经硬了，于是干脆利落地翻过女人，举起她的腿顺利地插进去，金发女郎发出了一声满足的大叫。

**_**_不对。_ ** _ **

    库洛洛感到很奇怪，这并没有哪里不对，他之前不是也时不时地找个女人发泄一番吗，为什么胸口总有个地方在叫嚣着不对。容不得他多想，女人的大腿已经缠上了他，腰肢也扭动催促着他快动起来，身下的肉体丰满盈润，不像妓女一般干瘪无味，湿润的阴户随着他的动作发出噗呲噗呲的水声，一切都很正常。

**_**_不对，不对！_ ** _ **

    随着女人头颅的一次甩动，飞起的金发和他记忆中的某个画面重叠了，一双红色的眼睛猝不及防出现在脑中，还有那呼喊着自己名字的青涩嗓音。胯下之物顿时暴涨，引得女人又一阵娇喘，可是库洛洛不想继续了，他扯出来胡乱往身上套着衣服，金发女郎懊恼地坐起来正准备说些什么，却被一击打在咽喉处倒在床上，两周后才因气味而被人发现。

    因为药物关系再度陷入沉睡中的酷拉皮卡是被身后的剧痛痛醒的，他都不用回头就知道是谁在干什么，愤怒使他回头挥拳，然而拳头被一把拿住，紧接着另一只手也被一起抓住，充满着酒味的嘴唇压在了自己的唇上，带着金巴利浓重苦味的舌头肆无忌惮地伸进自己的口腔，他重重一咬，没来得及逃脱的舌头流了点血，这才让侵略者离开自己的嘴唇，一口将混着血液的吐沫吐在库洛洛脸上，却没料到对方竟然笑着擦拭了，然后将空余的手举起自己不断挣扎的大腿，另一只腿则用自己的腿压住继续开始侵略。

    少年特有的修长身体，不输于女人的细腻肌肤，灿烂的金发，火红的眼眸，库洛洛欣赏着眼前的一切，并享用着，感觉心底极为妥帖。

 ** _ ** _对_**_** ，这才是我想要的。

    憋了一路终于得到满足，没多久他就释放了，看酷拉皮卡强撑着冷嘲热讽“这就不行了吗？”，却在自己欺身上来时瑟缩了一下，库洛洛不禁留下哂笑翻身离开，只是扫过床单上新添的斑斑血迹时心尖忽地一颤，待发觉时，自己已经在浴室调整浴缸水温。

    这是怎么了，苦笑爬满了幻影旅团团长的脸。


	6. Scene 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 咒具已经牢牢套在酷拉皮卡身上

    凌晨三点，大部分的人已经进入梦乡，可城市却还醒着，霓虹闪烁构建成一幅颓美的艺术品，展现在酒店落地窗上。库洛洛赤裸上身站在窗前，看似在俯瞰城市的喧哗，眼角却一直有意无意地关注于浴室。

    水温已经微凉，酷拉皮卡依然泡在浴缸里，倒不是他无法自如行动，过去了十二个小时，药效已经基本消散，除了某个难以言说的部位因受伤而有些疼痛外，并没有什么大碍。只是，看着水里依然尚未疲软的部位，他恨恨地咬了咬后槽牙，这个古朴的陶环严丝合缝地扣在阴茎的根部，他试着趁自己处于常态的时候取下，却发现无论怎么抓、扣、拿、捏，陶环在手底的触感都像是身体的一部分，明明看得见却摸不出边缘的界限。不仅如此，每当他触碰一次，就能感到一种强烈的快感，不过试了几下，分身就已经勃起，奇怪的是即使这样陶环也没有为他带来任何不适感，依然是静静地、牢牢地严丝合缝扣在根部，同时带来一波波深入肌理的酥麻快感。

    他发狠似地用力握住自己的下体，仿佛这样就能使它不再颤抖着求欢，继而就无法控制地套弄起来，可是无论怎样都得不到纾解。意识到这一点的酷拉皮卡索性放开手，将更多身体沉入已经变冷的浴缸中。慢慢地，他一点一点滑下去，直到水面在头顶合拢。

 

    库洛洛扣好最后一颗袖扣时，浴室的门终于打开了，金发少年穿着整齐得一丝不苟——除了头发还在湿漉漉地往下滴水——快步走过库洛洛的身边。考虑要不要提醒一下对方最好擦擦头发的黑发青年最终也什么都没说，只是从浴室拿了一张干净的毛巾递过去。

    当然，对方没有接。

    就在下一瞬，两人同时回头盯住酒店房门，几秒后，传来了轻敲声和小声到近乎气声的男音：“酷拉皮卡先生，老板有急事找您，您在房间吗？”

    被呼唤的少年一手就着水将挡在眼前的头发往后梳一边慢慢走向房门，路过茶几的时候顺手拿起托盘上的水果叉掩在手心，侧身在门后打开了一道门缝。

    身穿酒店服务员制服的男性迅速伸腿挤了一半身体进来，先抬头晃了一圈房间确定没有其他人之后将手伸进兜里说道：“有老板的一条信息。”酷拉皮卡依然隐藏大半身体在门后，以此和来人隔开。服务生又踏进了一步，语气自然地继续着“这么晚您还不休息吗”之类的问候一边靠近酷拉皮卡。当他从衣服内侧掏出的物体在门廊灯下闪出第一道金属光泽的时候，一直冷眼看着他的少年从门后的阴影动了，算不得锋利的水果叉准确无误地刺入服务生右手的桡骨与手舟骨之间，稍一扭转便令他因吃痛而松开手中的物体，酷拉皮卡及时捞住，那是一支小型的格洛克9毫米手枪，十分小巧，便于藏匿，同时又有一定的威力，美中不足的是弹匣只有六发，不知道够不够应付外面埋伏的人。

    武器被夺走的入侵者意识到偷袭失败，训练有素的他无视手上的还插着的叉子马上退后打算为走廊里的同伴发出警告，但是这也失败了——一条干净、蓬松的毛巾缠上他的喉头，扼断他的脖子，他的头以一种诡异的角度垂下，臣服于眼前这个真正的强盗。

    还没来得及抱怨，就被库洛洛一把揽过，伴随着消音后的“突突”声，木质的酒店房门上出现几个贯穿的弹孔，就在酷拉皮卡刚刚站立的地方。松开少年，强盗头子扯扯嘴角，手一晃牢牢握住一把黑色的匕首。

    “等等！”

    有些意外地，库洛洛看着制止他的……酷拉皮卡，少年却并没有看他，只是自顾自地说着：“右边的清洁间有隐藏楼梯。”并拿起手中的枪做出突击准备。

    有一种意外的莫名喜悦从心底生出，库洛洛挡在酷拉皮卡身前一脚踹开门，扬起匕首冲向门外的四人，他灵巧地躲闪四周飞来的子弹，将匕首刺入距他最近的那个壮汉心脏，然后转身躲在这具新鲜掩体后避开来自另一方向的一波弹雨，随即划开了第二个人的喉咙，紧接着一脚踹倒旁边的光头，让他和第四个人撞在一起。崭新的黑色菲拉格慕尖头皮鞋——这是两位杀手生前看见的最后一件物体。

    解决这四个人并找到离房间不远的清洁间只花了不到八秒，库洛洛一边打开小隔间的门一边回头招呼酷拉皮卡跟上，但发现身边除了尸体没有任何人型生物，他愣了愣又看向隔间里面，除了清洁车和几个水桶，就是坚固的灰色水泥墙壁了。

    呼喝声伴随着凌乱的脚步声从周围涌来，库洛洛退了出来，心里并不惊慌，也并不意外，一切都在常理之中。他把匕首在手中转了个圈，残血飞起溅在眼角，使这双黑色的眼眸更加深沉了。

 

    酒店后巷，大垃圾箱旁清洁人员倾倒垃圾用的侧门无声地打开了，酷拉皮卡在门后仔细倾听，确认了除酒店大门和停车场在这个时间点有些略显喧哗外，其它地方还是保持着应有的安静。于是他贴着门走出来，思索一会要通过哪条线联络旋律他们，还要找到方法取下这个该死的陶环……

    “你应该在暗门里安装电梯而不是螺旋楼梯的，这样下来实在太慢了。”

    从垃圾箱后过来的，除了声音的主人外，还有浓重的血腥味，蜘蛛头子直接站在了巷子中央，身后街灯将他的影子拉得又黑又长，完全把少年笼罩其下。全身的神经都不自禁绷紧了以对抗突然降临的巨大压力，眼前的男人浑身上下散发出自己没有见过的杀气，他是把伏击的人都杀死了吗，所以其他增援才会拥上楼，现在他又想做什么…大脑迅速作出了“逃离”的决定，带动身体快速转往门内冲去，然而库洛洛比他更快，一记重拳打在肚子上，令酷拉皮卡清楚无比地感觉到胃液是如何返流出来，但还没来得及吐又被一只手紧紧扼住脖子带着整个身体撞到大垃圾箱上，发出重重的的闷响。

    “很聪明，不过我也确实没想到这栋大厦都是诺斯拉修的， ** _ ** _你们_**_** 的房间怎会没有逃生通道。但你要明白一点，”手上的力道又重了几分，少年开始头脑发胀、眼冒金星，“你的性命并不是必须的，或许我也可以砍下你的双腿和左手，带一件活着的行李去找除念师，嗯？”

    扼紧脖子的手像钢铁铸造的利爪，根本无法扳动分毫，酷拉皮卡觉得自己的头颅快因为充血而爆炸了，努力呼吸也得不到足够的氧气，不知道过了多久，手终于松开了，酷拉皮卡跪倒在了地上，喉咙口的胃液迫不及待地涌进嘴里、鼻腔，呛得他一边呕吐一边咳嗽。

    居高临下地看着眼前这个狼狈不堪的少年，库洛洛的脸藏在黑暗中看不清是什么表情，他再度向少年伸出手，温柔地抚在潮湿的金发上，轻言细语：“你看，我们就不要玩什么猫鼠游戏了，至少现阶段何必非要你死我活呢，对吗？”

    理智代替情感作出了选择，身体也代替了语言作出了回应，酷拉皮卡站起来，擦去脸上的污秽，沉默着跟在男人身后，消失在凌晨的小巷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈喽，不知道大家喜欢这样的库洛洛吗  
> （啊我超爱的）  
> 裸奶裹貂的危险骚汉子，嗯，迷人~


	7. Scene 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有一点点肉

    萨德，距今一千两百年前的传说人物，在维西尔宫廷任职，据说具有出众的魔法天赋……与教廷关系不和，屡次起冲突，民间传说他喜好男色，时常制作咒具禁锢年轻男性供自己发泄，尤其是教廷骑士……仆人告发，解救出的骑士已如人偶，并在地下室找到大量尸骨，被教廷以异端之名处于火刑。

    “竟然是异端，而不是杀人者吗……”

    “毕竟，这个东西在政治上也是大有用途。”库洛洛不知道什么时候从酷拉皮卡的身后出现，身体前倾靠在少年的肩背上。感受身下躯体突然变得僵硬，他坏心肠地贴得更紧了，特别是胯部。

    酷拉皮卡难以忍受地皱起眉头，转身背靠着电脑桌以躲避靠上来的男人，两人之间陷入了僵持，只余外面公路上呼啸而过的汽车声。

    这里是友客鑫城市边缘的一家汽车旅馆，距离不远有一个小小的火车站，周围都是低矮而散落的民居，除此之外就是荒漠和巨大的石头。简陋的房间没有空调，通风很差，空气浑浊又潮热，此刻尤甚。

    为了打破在男人玩味的浅笑下越发异样的气氛，酷拉皮卡首先开口了：“我想和你谈谈。”

    “可以。”

    可恶，少年咬咬牙，让自己冷静下来继续说道：“我需要知道现在的现状。”

    他的厌恶之情还真是毫不掩藏呢，库洛洛略微退了一步为少年留出更多的空间，声音像十二月的湖面一样平静：“我们在被人追杀。”

    这就完了？酷拉皮卡心头突然火起，性格中被压抑的易怒和暴躁战胜了理智：“埃斯波西托是个睚眦必报的家伙，如果！”绷紧嘴唇，少年没法把后面的话说出来。

    库洛洛帮他说了：“如果你让他插入了你，和你性交，在你身上得到满足，就不会有追杀了，你是想说这个吗？”幽深的黑眼睛直直盯着难堪的少年，“然后你的双脚会灌上水泥墩，再沉入某个海湾，不过别担心，你不会孤单的，那里有很多同伴。”

    虽然愤怒，可酷拉皮卡知道他的话是对的，如若不然埃斯波西托喜欢少年的爱好早已在家族之间传遍，比起被老派的家长指指点点，多几条人命对满手鲜血的他而言无足轻重。

可是他还是恼怒，恼怒于自己无知的莽撞，更恼怒于被蜘蛛头子救下性命这一事实——不管对方出于什么目的。

    “所以，你的目的就是带我去除念师那里。”

    “对，明天凌晨会有一班开往斯瓦拉的长途火车途径这里，我们上车，入境，办事，就这么简单。”

    嚓得一声，不知道哪一年生产的老旧电脑终于停止了运行，没有了超负荷运转带来的嗡嗡声，房间里一下静得吓人，无论是少年衣料在桌子上的摩擦声，还是男人指节有节奏的敲击声，都被放大了。

    酷拉皮卡张张干裂的嘴唇，抓住桌子边缘的指节因用力过度而发白，他又张了张，声音含混不清：“如果我帮你除念，你要答应事后不会杀了我或者伤害我，还有……”手下的桌子发出咯吱声“……把这个该死的陶环取下来。”

    “不可以。”

    不禁在心底再次赞叹对方的聪慧的库洛洛看着转瞬之间双眼血红怒目而视的少年，好整以暇地说道：“第一，关于这个陶环我除了知道可以用血启动，可以剥夺被禁锢者的战斗力之外，其他的也一无所知，所以换句话说，如果你想取下它，和我一起去找除念师说不定是最好的选择。”他近了一步，俯视着少年，隐隐发出的威压令酷拉皮卡无法动弹分毫，“第二，你现在没有和我谈条件的立场，就像昨晚我说的那样，你的生命并不是必须的。”又近了一点，男人可以清楚地看到少年近乎透明的发丝，纤长的睫毛，还有流光溢彩的红色在虹膜中是如何流动的，他感觉房间变得更热了，就连说出的话也带着一丝迷蒙的热度。

    “可是我会答应你，不会杀你，也不会伤害你，只要你……听话。”

    一只有力的手掌牢牢把握住少年的脑后，有着黑色十字纹身的男人缓慢、却不容抗拒地压上酷拉皮卡干裂的嘴唇，然后张嘴、伸舌、交换彼此的唾液，他像个无数次亲吻自己女友的男人那样亲吻着身前这个纤细的仇敌。

    炎热的黄昏，昏暗的房间，颤抖的少年。

    阴影中的男人能从手中紧绷的肌肉感受到身体主人强烈的抗争，可他终究还是屈服了，呼吸逐渐沉重至近乎呻吟，鼻息相交，双颊也染上了不自然的潮红。最后狠狠“挽留”了一番，库洛洛放开了口中的香肉，牵出一丝银线结束这场漫长的亲吻。

    讽刺的是，一墙之隔的情爱之声在这个时候恰到好处地传来，破旧的汽车旅馆隔音做得实在不怎样，床头与墙壁碰撞发出的闷响和女人的呻吟无私地放送到这个本来就已经很燥热的房间。

    已经红肿的嘴唇被用力擦拭着，库洛洛看不清酷拉皮卡的表情——想必不会好到哪儿去，低头看了一眼，他闷笑着说道：“看来我们可以研究一下有关陶环的问题了。”酷拉皮卡任由他抽出自己的腰带，拉开拉链，扯下内裤，拨出滚烫挺立的物体——不然他能怎样呢，难道要承认是因为那个吻让自己勃起的？

    在公路的呼啸车声和隔壁的媚叫构成的催化下，库洛洛鬼使神差地跪在酷拉皮卡面前，握住向上翘起的阴茎闭上眼以堪称虔诚的表情轻轻舔舐。在察觉到少年猛地一颤后他睁眼看去，嫣红的眼睛填满了情欲与厌恶，然后是和通红的脸不相符的冷漠与不为所动。

    没关系，库洛洛张开嘴，试着将整根都含进去，汗液与漏出来的一些前列腺液使得口感有些咸腥，不过没关系，少年确实发育得挺好，技术生疏的自己也很难吞到根部，不过没关系。

    _**只要在此刻他是占有他的，无论以什么方式都没关系。**_

    谈不上修长但也算保养得宜的手指顺着濡湿的大腿探到后方，借助糊满阴囊的滑腻液体，一根手指毫无阻碍地伸了进去，然后是第二根，尽管酷拉皮卡努力夹紧臀部，也无法停止两根手指的探索。

    “停下！混蛋！……停下！”带着喘息的恶狠狠，少年用力扯住库洛洛的头发迫使他停止口交，却怎么也没法拉开库洛洛按压寻找的手。

    “你在叫谁，我的名字不是混蛋。”继续低头含住，手也没停下，肉棒跳了一跳，他知道找对地方了，手下更加快速地用力，舌头也停止对铃口的玩弄，大力吮吸起来。

    “停！停下！……库洛洛！”急促的短呼刚出口就噶然止住。

    已经太迟了呢，库洛洛放开少年，站起来按住他的头颅继续来了一个深切的吻，少年“唔唔”地却无法挣脱，也不知道最后究竟他是推开的男人还是男人自己离开的。

    拇指沿着嘴角一直将白色的液体擦拭到了酷拉皮卡的耳边，库洛洛顺手为他把汗湿的头发别在耳后，亮出的红色耳钉在窗外霓虹灯的照射下映出如同少年眼睛一样的火焰。

    “真的很适合你呢。”


End file.
